


BTS - Who lasts the longest in bed (Shortest time to Longest)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [36]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion onlyThis is part of our lists series (best to worst, most to least etc.)





	BTS - Who lasts the longest in bed (Shortest time to Longest)

Please note number 1 is the shortest time and number 7 is the longest

 

**1\. Suga**

Although the average sex session would last quite a while with Yoongi due to the amount of foreplay, once he starts having sex with you, he would generally only last an average time (around 8-10 minutes) as sex would ease a lot of his tension and would relax him. Unlike Jungkook, however, he often very aware when he is about to orgasm and, if he wished to make love to you or savour the experience, he would pull himself out and try other things before returning to the sex later to finish. It takes him a lot longer to orgasm from blowjobs, however, as it does not relax him in the same way as sex. He does not get bored, though, of seeing you with him in your mouth but often feels guilty at how long it is taking him to come, and pulls you away to return the favour. While Yoongi is generally quite quiet in bed, as he is approaching his climax he finds himself unable to control his vocal chords and will often moan and cry out against your skin as his body shudders violently with his release.

**2\. Jimin**

Once you start having sex with Jimin, he is generally not bothered about making the experience last as he prefers the foreplay to the sex itself. He naturally has slightly more stamina than Suga due to his normal energy level and lasts on average 9-11 minutes. During blowjobs, he orgasms slightly quicker as he loves the feeling of your mouth around him and watching you worship his cock with your tongue. If he wishes to draw out the process, he will slow down and savour the experience. He is moderately vocal during sex, letting out grunts and gasps during the act. He would be the most aesthetically pleasing member when he orgasms as he would throw his head back with his mouth parted, letting out a moan.

**3\. Jin**

As sex with Jin is often slow and loving, he can last longer than most of the other members. However, if he is making love to you harder, he would be able to last around 9-11 minutes. He loves the act of sex itself, always seeing it as making love to you and strengthening your bond as a couple, so he always tries to make the experience last as long as possible. He would let out little moans during sex and would talk to you throughout; complimenting you and telling you how much he loved you. Like Suga, he is able to last longer during a blowjob as he guides his girlfriend along his length slowly, not wanting to hurt her. When he is close to reaching his climax, he would pull your lips to his, kissing you and moaning into your mouth when he cums.

**4\. RM**

Sex with Namjoon would often be sensual and last quite a long time. He would have naturally good stamina and be very aware of his own body and when he was about to orgasm, controlling his speed or movements according to this. He would easily be able to last 12-15 minutes or longer. He would be relatively vocal during sex, letting out loud grunts as he thrusts into you. When he orgasms he would bite his bottom lip roughly as he lets out a hard groan and spills into you. During blowjobs, he often gets carried away with himself and orgasms quicker than during sex, unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips into his girlfriend’s mouth.

**5\. Jungkook**

Jungkook is actually the hardest member to place on the list and we have recently moved him further up. This is because his length of time would vary drastically depending on the sex position, siatuation and how long he has been having sex. With his earlier girlfriends, Jungkook would be so excited that he would be unable to contain himself and would orgasm quicker than the other members (around 4-6 minutes). Although he may feel insecure about this and would try to make himself last longer by slowing down his pace, his orgasms would sometimes take him by surprise which would prevent him from always succeeding. He is generally quite vocal during sex, unable to contain little gasps and moans of pleasure. When he orgasms his entire face would screw up, with him being unable to keep his eyes open. However, once he becomes more experienced / goes on top during sex, he would be able to control himself a lot better and would be quite the beast in the bedroom, being able to last a long time with his amazing stamina. But if he was being ridden or during blowjobs he rarely lasts very long with your talented tongue or tight cunt around him.

**6\. J-Hope**

Sex with Hoseok, unusually, would either last a very long time or not very long at all. This is because when Hoseok gets over excited during foreplay; he will often crave a quick release. As you are both so giddy when you are around each other, you also often find yourself having sex at the start of the date before you have even left the house; making it important to do it quickly before you are late to events and reservations. However, Hoseok often has amazing stamina and, if he sets his mind to it, can go for a very long time (over 20 minutes) even when fucking you quickly or roughly. Sex with Hoseok, however, is never boring as he frequently changes positions and paces throughout. He would be quite vocal during sex; letting out giggles and moans as he thrusts inside you and often talking to you; giving you compliments and casual commands to make the experience more fun and comfortable for you. As he orgasms, he would close his eyes and give a look which, to untrained eyes, could look as though he were disgusted or confused. His hips would buckle wildly and he would cling to you or hold your hands as he let out a final gasp. During blowjobs, it would take him longer to orgasm as he would be unable to change things up and fuck you hard.

**7\. V**

Unsurprisingly, sex with Taehyung would generally last a very long time (over 20 minutes). This is because he would often change positions and his pace, being able to fuck you agonisingly slowly and violently fast during the same session and within minutes of each other. He is also capable of lasting a long time during blowjobs if he wishes but, if he could sense you were getting bored or were uncomfortable, would grab you by the hair and thrust into your mouth to finish himself off. He would be the most vocal member during sex and would expect you to be the same; letting out unapologetic loud grunts and moans which would often alarm the neighbours. As he came, his mouth would drop open as his whole body shakes with sensation, his hips snapping in little rigid thrusts as he milks himself into you.


End file.
